


Anything But

by jblue_leviathan177



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Instead of scars, M/M, Sideshow - Freeform, Spideypool - Freeform, Wade Has Tats, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jblue_leviathan177/pseuds/jblue_leviathan177
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker, completely ordinary student and photographer for the Daily Bugle, is determined to have a good senior year in high school. Never did he expect that on his next job he would be completely charmed by a certain full bodied tattooed sideshow performer who's stage name is Deadpool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Every Fifteen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic here. I hope you enjoy.

            Peter flinched as the basketball clipped him square on the shoulder. He turned from his locker, glaring at the jerk, Flash, and his cronies who snickered. Rolling his eyes, Peter opted not to say anything. He wanted to make his senior year the best he could and if that meant not acknowledging Flash’s stupidity, then so be it. Of course he wasn’t that lucky.

            The other boys brushed pass him, pushing him into the lockers without remorse as they laughed. “Morning, puny Parker!”

            “Good Morning, _Flash_.” Gwen appeared in front of the bully, smiling pleasantly. Peter knew from past experience that the smile was far from friendly.

            He watched as Flash gave a faltered grin. “Hey, Gwen.”

            “How old are you?”

            “Nineteen?”

            “Really? We will be graduating in ten months and yet you act like you still have four years to go. Care to fill in the blanks or shall I? If not, it’ll be in your best interest to walk away before I decide to embarrass you further.”

            Biting the inside of his cheek, Peter watched as the other students wondered off beneath his best friend’s glare. She turned and shot him an exasperated look. “Peter, what was that?”

            “Nothing,” he replied.

            “Why are you still letting him get away with that?”

            He shrugged and began walking to his first class. “I don’t know. I just don’t want to get into any trouble this year.”

            “At what expense, Peter?”

            “He’s actually been better.”

            “Better! How?”

            They sat in their respective seats in the middle towards the back of the classroom. “He’s not physical. Just taunts.”

            “But — ”

            “Don’t worry about it. How did that scholarship interview go?”

            She gave him a suspicious frown before launching into her answer.

 

            After school, he got a call from his boss, Jameson. He groaned as he answered the cell. “Hello?”

            “Parker, I’ve got a job for you.”

            Five seconds of hearing the gruff voice and he already had a headache from speaking to him but the idea of a job sounded promising. “Yeah?”

            “Tommy is doing an article about the freak culture thing in New York. You’re eighteen right?”

            “Yes sir.”

            “Good. This weekend you are to go with him to Villains On 66th and take pictures. Its one of the freak show things. You up to it, boy, or will I need to find someone else?”

            “I’ll take it,” Peter said, knowing he needed the money.

            “What was that about?” Gwen asked as he hung up.

            “Jameson wants me to take pictures at a freak show…” He trailed off as the sentence ended up sounding like a question.

            Her eyes went wide. “Are you serious? Which one?”

            “Villains On 66th?”

            “I don’t know if you should, Peter.”

            He looked at her sharply as they came to a stop before her building. “What do you mean?”

            “Well, I’ve heard some things about that place. It’s not like other sideshows. They do illegal stuff there. All underground kinda stuff. Also can you stomach their kind of acts?”

            Peter snorted. “It’s for work and I’ll be with a journalist. I doubt they’ll do anything illegal while we are there.”

            His friend huffed. “Fine but you are to text me every ten minutes if you don’t reply I’m sending the cops. Got it?”

            “Every half hour.”

            “Fifteen.”

            “Twenty.”

            “Fifteen.”

            He sighed. “Deal.”

           

            The week went by quickly. Tommy contacted him, telling Peter to meet him outside of the office at eight on Friday. They would ride together to the club or whatever the place was. Through the day Gwen made it clear she didn’t want him to go, going on and on about the obscurities around the show. Peter took her worry to heart, touched that she cared at all. He reassured Gwen that he would fine. What’s the worst that can happen?

            When the time came he changed into a clean pair of jeans and a short sleeve over a black long sleeve to fight the chilly night air. Grabbing his camera bag, he pocketed his phone and his wallet before heading downstairs. Aunt May smiled at him from her place at the kitchen table where she played solitaire. “Going to the show?”

            “Yes, ma’am.” He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. “I’ll call if I’m back later than ten, okay?”

            “Of course. Watch for thugs.”

            “I will.”

            Peter walked the distance to the Daily Bugle where Tommy waited for him in the parking garage. Greeting the older man, Peter noted the other’s much nicer attire. He wore navy blue slacks, some kind of fancy shoes, and a button down. Peter wrinkled his nose, feeling poorly dressed next to the journalist.

            “Here is your ticket.” The man handed him the card. “Hang onto it. This is a high-end club that puts on the freak shows. If you loose it, you’ll get kicked out and I won’t have you compromising this article.”

            “Gotcha.” Peter pursued his lips as classical music played softly in the car.

            Villains on 66th looked like any other place except for a few neon lights that flashed _freak_. They went right up to the doorman, showing him their cards. Inside the red and black-checkered floor was open and crowded with people in front of a large stage. He didn’t feel so bad about his choice of t-shirt and jeans but he eyed the costumes of some. Peter felt out of place among the music and the alcoholic drinks being passed around. Actually he was relieved when the music quieted and the lights dimmed.

            “It’s about to start,” the journalist told him quietly. “Have your camera ready. Flash off right now.”

            “Okay.”

            Peter busied himself with his camera as a man in a black pinstripe suit stepped out on stage, his voice loud and jovial. They edged their way closer to the front to get better shots. He felt much happier taking pictures now rather than focusing solely on the acts which included scantly clad women and men, varying in oddity both natural and unnatural. Their acts made him queasy, from the sword swallowing, to the suspensions, to the contortionist. He certainly didn’t have the stomach for these sorts of things. What could he say? He should’ve left when host warned the faint of heart.

            The said host returned to the stage after the fire dancer finished her routine. He gestured grandly to the stage, mic to his mouth. “Now allow me to introduce the star of our show! He’s known as the Merc with a Mouth! Deadpool!”

           


	2. What Are The Odds

            The man who played this character “Deadpool” was tall and muscular but Peter only noticed those things after he gaped at the performer’s extensive body art. He wore black combat boots, black cargo pants, and a red and black vest that hung open revealing all the tattoos. His body art depicted a skeleton, anatomically correct in most places save for the exposed brain over a bald head, a grotesque heart and lungs in a rib cage that appeared to have bits of flesh and meat hanging. They continued like that with other symbols from where Peter could see but he got the feeling he was missing details.

            The act he performed was actually funny. Solo, he depicted the tales of his mercenary life, swinging katanas and shooting blanks and throwing knives. He jumped in personalities constantly, from the mercenary, to the villain, to the damsel in distress. Deadpool even dawned a pink dress over his attire when he did so. Sometimes the tattooed man would break character to address the audience by asking a rhetorical question and mentioning alternative universes.

            At some point through the act Deadpool noticed Peter among the crowd with his fancy camera. Peter felt his face heat up as the merc winked at him and leered in his direction. Normally he would have brushed it off as the man had intended it for someone else but Deadpool did it a second and a third time. Others noticed and began laughing and looking at the bashful Peter.

            The show came to an end and one of the performers found them in the crowd. She was in one of the suspension acts. “Follow me,” she said. The lady led them into a backroom, obviously a dressing and prop room. It was there they interviewed the host and the performers. Tommy asked them a series of curt questions, his tap recorder hanging from his wrist and a pen and note pad in another.

            Peter sighed, stepping back to lean against the wall and taking an occasional photo as he waited. He checked his phone, seeing warning messages from Gwen. Smiling, he quickly texted her back and told her he was okay. He jumped, startled, when a figure appeared next to him and he looked up into the macabre skull face of Deadpool.

            “Hey, baby boy. What’s your name?”

            “Certainly not baby boy.”

            The other’s mouth twitched into an almost smile. “Come now. I’ll tell you mine, if you tell me yours”

            “Peter. Peter Parker.”

            “Wade Wilson. Nice to meet you, Peter. Was this your first sideshow?”

            “Yeah, it was actually.”

            “What did you think?” Wade pried, edging closer.

            “It’s not my sort of thing but it was good. Your part was funny.”

            “Thank you, Petey.”

            Peter nodded and looked down, trying to ignore the fact that the odd man still stared at him. He could see him just out of the corner of his eye, gazing with those dark eyes that Peter couldn’t tell if they blue, green, or brown. Peter pretended to do something with his camera from flipping through settings to cleaning the lens as nibbled on his lip nervously.

            “That’s cute, baby boy.” Wade chuckled next to him.

            He looked up sharply, confused. “What?”

            “You biting your lip. That’s like a major turn on.” Peter felt the blush creeping up his neck and over his face. “That too.”

            “I---I’m in high school.”

            Wade frowned. “Are you legal?”

            “No,” Peter lied, hoping that it would get the man to go away.

            The other man smirked. “I have a lot of kinks but robbing the cradle ain’t one of them but I know you are lying. You are at least eighteen otherwise you couldn’t have gotten in here. Now, jailbait, here.” Wade handed him a business card.

            “I’ll make sure Tommy gets it,” Peter responded, stuffing it in his camera bag.

            “Its for you. Call me. I’ll take you out on a date you’ll never forget.”

            Wade shoved off the wall as Peter said, “but I don’t swing that.” The other man grinned wolfishly. “Everyone swings that.”

 

            “That’s him?” Gwen leaned over Peter to peer at the various pictures on his computer screen. “The man who has the hots for you?”

            “Yeah, that’s Wade.”

            “What did you wear to this thing? You’re pretty boring.” Gwen straightened and went to sit on the edge of his bed. He swiveled around, frowning in offense.

            “I wore what I always wear.”

            She held up her hands in a nonthreatening way. “Okay. What are you going to do about it?”

            “What?”

            “Well are you going to call him?”

            “No!” Peter paused unsure how to proceed because a part of him kind of did want to call Wade. Though it was a very small and extremely irrational part that wanted to which he chose to ignore.

            He watched his friend’s face go from her “dissecting” look to a shit-eating grin. “You want to.”

            “Do not.”

            “So when are you going to call him?”

            “Never.”

            “I want to be here for it. Call him today.”

            Peter groaned, leaning back in his chair and letting his head fall over the back. “I just don’t know. Would this make me gay if I go on a date with him?”

            Gwen made a tisking sound. “Why label yourself? I’m sure he doesn’t. AND it wouldn’t make you gay. You can be romantically attracted to the same sex while only being sexually attracted to women.”

            Peter made a thoughtful noise and turned his head to look at her. “How do you know this?”

            “I have a Tumblr.” She stood, snatched up his phone from his bedside table and handed it to him. “Call him and put it on speaker.”

            Biting his lip, he picked up the business card and dialed the number into his phone. He paused, looking at his friend. “What do I say?”

            “Hi, its Peter from the other night. Depending on his response will tell you if he’s worth the time.”

            Taking a calming breath, he hit the send and turned on the speaker. Ringing filled the room as the pair fell silent. After the fifth ring, a gruff voice answered, “hello?”

            “Hi, um, this is Peter.”

            There was a moment of silence and then racket came over the phone as if something fell. Then Wade responded in a much more alert voice. “Baby boy! I thought you’d never call. I’ve been torturing myself for _days_.”

            “It’s only Monday.” Peter looked at Gwen as she mouthed _baby boy_ and wore a malicious smile. He made a face at her.

            “That it is. The worst damn day of the week. BUT NOT ANYMORE. Now that you have graced me with your voice today. So about that date I promised you…”

            “Yeah,” Peter added if somewhat fearfully. He looked at Gwen who nodded and smiled.

            “Thursday just come to the show. I’ll let Logan know you are coming and he’ll take you to the back. After I’ll take you to eat and a movie and then some hanky panky. No hanky panky? Okay I can live that if you can live with me talking to my voices.”

            “Voices?”

            “You think that craziness is all an act? No, sir! In an alternate universe you and I are superheroes. Well you are but I’m an anti-hero.”

            Peter was beginning to regret this. “Okay…”

            “Ha! Just pulling your leg. What are the odds of me getting you drunk enough to get a tattoo on your ass? You seem a bit up tight. You need to relax and — ”

            “None at all. So what time do you want me there? The same as the other night?”

            “Yes! I gotta go. See you then, baby boy.”

            Peter groaned as he set his phone aside. “What have I gotten myself into?”

            “A date with a crazy person. So you will be texting me every five minutes. No negotiation. If I get no reply, I am sending the entire police force after you.”

            “I doubt you hold that kind of power.”

            Gwen shrugged. “I can send my father and that’s just about as good.” She reached into her purse, pulling out her keys. She took off something from the ring and handed to him. It was pepper spray. “You might need it more than I.”

            He took it, giving her a sour look. “You know you are the one who just pushed me into this right?”

            “If it works out, I think it’ll be good for you, Peter, and you can thank me. If not you’ll be safe.”

           

 

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment.


	3. Only 90%

            Gwen kindly drove him to the show in her mother’s car, dropping him off right in front. Peter didn’t care that he looked like teen being dropped off by his mom. His stomach churned nervously as he walked pass the line, some giving him annoyed looks as he stopped in front of the doorman, the same one from the other night. He fidgeted as he waited for the man’s attention, twisting his sleeves around his hands and pushing up on his glasses.

            “Peter?” he asked gruffly and the Peter nodded.

            Logan waved one of his friends over from inside to take over and escorted Peter through the club. It was calmer tonight, the show already beginning. Peter had no desire watching the acts again, especially when he could barely stomach it the first time around. So he went gladly to the back where the performers busily got ready for their acts. He spotted Wade playfully juggling knives while yakking away to anyone who would listen.

            Peter approached hesitantly, eyeing the flying knives wearily. When Wade noticed him, he caught the blades in one hand and grinned hugely. “Baby boy! You came!”

            “I did.” He edged closer, smiling politely to the others.

            “You want to watch the show?”

            “Ah, no. I’m fine right here.”

            “Awwww, why? You don’t want to see my act? I’m doing something different tonight.”

            “I’m fine. You know watching people perform painful and dangerous acts aren’t my thing. Especially sword swallowing.”

            Wade wiggled non-existent eyebrows suggestively, leering at Peter. “I could think of another kind of sword I’d like to swallow tonight.”

            “Oh god,” Peter gasped before he could stop himself, completely flustered and on the verge of laughing all at once.

            “Someone likes my crude jokes but seriously I wouldn’t mind swallowing yours, baby boy.”

            “Do you think before you speak?” Peter inquired, genuinely interested.

            “Nope. I think I’ve had a few brain cells fried.” Wade wove his arm around Peter’s shoulders and led him over to a tall chair, motioning for him to sit.

            “So, uh, when is your act?”

            “When our pimp yells at us,” Wade laughed. “Mine should be along shortly. When I go on, talk to no one. There some freaks here.”

            “You aren’t one?”

            “I’m hurt.” The other man placed a hand directly over the tattooed heart, feigning pain. He gave in, leaning closer. “You’re right. I am a freak but who isn’t? Just a little. I bet you have a dark side.”

            Peter grinned. “If you call studying chemistry for fun a dark side, then yeah.”

            Wade visibly shuddered. “That’s so dark I won’t even go there.”

            Another performer came up, distracting Wade. Peter stared at them, mostly Wade, taking in his tattoos and piercings with morbid curiosity. He had several through his ears, including an industrial piercing, and pair of piercings on his top and bottom lips. One through the bridge of his nose and a tongue piercing that Peter only caught glimpses of on occasion. His tattoos were also a lot to take in. Peter felt like he would have to stare for hours to catch every little detail beyond the bones and flesh.

            Wade turned back to him, flashing large white teeth. Then Peter noticed the slightly sharpened bottom and top canines. “Did you have your teeth altered?”

            “Yes, all the better to bite you with.” He chomped with and audible _clack_ toward Peter’s face. He didn’t flinch; actually this behavior grew on him at surprising rate.

            “Not unless I say so, right?”

            Wade made a sour face. “Yeah. Well, baby boy, I’m up in a few minutes. As soon as I’m done we’ll get outta here and go eat. Food. Food is always a winner. Am I right? Who doesn’t like food? Especially chimichangas. Do you like chimichangas?”

            “I don’t think I’ve ever had any.”

            The performer looked appalled. “What! I am so loading you with chimichangas. You are living a horribly uncultured life, my poor baby.”

            “Go do your act.” Peter rolled his eyes. “And I’m not _your baby boy_.”

            “Not yet, anyway.” Wade bounced away and Peter took out his phone to text Gwen as he waited. To be honest he began to feel comfortable sitting back here despite the craziness of it all. One silver haired woman walked pass with some kind of hooks in her back and blood dripping from the punctures. He quickly looked back down at his phone and told his friend that everything was going fine.

            His head jerked up when he heard Wade’s voice suddenly stop and the crowd gasped. Peter didn’t like the way things went tense in the back room so he stood up anxiously. A few seconds later, Wade came back, ushered by the host and Logan. Peter’s eyes locked on the cloth wrapped around his hand, blood soaking through the fabric. A paramedic wasn’t too far behind.

            Wade gave Peter a weak smile. “Hey, Petey.”

            “What happened?”

            He laughed. “Hand slipped. Accidently caught the wrong end of the knife. I got distracted by thinking about your fine ass in those jeans.”

            Peter sighed, wondering if this guy was really worth the hassle so he said his name warningly. “Wade, I’m not impressed.”

            His eyes widened dramatically as he ignored the paramedic who was unwrapping his hand. “Okay, baby boy, I’ll stop. Well for now. I have the tendency to have speech vomit. I don’t think anything I can say is overly offensive. I was thinking about how cute you were for real.”

            “Sir?” the medic said, grabbing their attention. “You’ll need to go to the hospital to have sutures.”

            “What? No! I have a date. Can I just go later? Can’t you do it here and now?”

            “No, sir. I don’t have that kind of training. You’ll need to go to the hospital.”

            When it looked like Wade was going to protest again, Peter put his hand on Wade’s shoulder and said, “It’s fine. We’ll go to the hospital and then go for chimichangas.”

            Peter blushed when Wade looked at him as if he stared at an angel. “You are wonderful.” Wade looked at the medic. “Can we take my car?”

            “It’s not life threatening. You aren’t loosing as much blood but the cut still needs to be looked at by a doctor.” The paramedic responded hesitantly and Peter added, “I’ll make sure he gets there.”

            The medic nodded and began to clean and wrap the wound. “I’ll let the ER know you are coming. You may have to wait a bit.”

            “It’s fine.” Peter continued to leave his hand on Wade’s shoulder. As the medic finished, Wade stood and went to change out of his vest and into a t-shirt, pulling on a light coat on top of that.

            “Lets go and get this over with.” He led Peter out a back door to a small parking area and went right up to a black jeep. Peter frowned and Wade laughed at the look. “Not what were you expecting?”

            “I don’t know what to expect.”

            “It was gift from a friend. Couldn’t have turned it down. Get in. Its unlocked.”

            “Do you want me to drive?” Peter asked as he opened the passenger side door.

            “Naw. I’m good. The hospital isn’t that far.”

            They got in and pulled out of the parking lot. “Doesn’t it hurt?”

            “Sure! I’m use to it though. Its not _that_ bad.”

            Peter kept a close eye on Wade’s driving, waiting for the man to swerve and hit something. They arrived safely to the hospital, Wade chattering about anything. Peter frowned by the other’s suddenly tense demeanor even though he kept on talking without falter as they walked into the emergency room. He followed the other up to the nurses’ station and Wade hesitated. Peter put two and two together and realized that Wade’s writing hand was hurt.

            “I got it.” Peter quickly scribbled down the name and information while the nurse checked Wade’s wound and asked appropriate questions. Once done, she said, “go sit and you’ll see the doctor shortly.”

            They sat in a corner of the large waiting area. On a Thursday night, the ER wasn’t overly busy, just a few civilians coughing and sniffling and one complaining of staff infection. Wade leaned close, Peter’s hair standing on end in a pleasant way as the other’s breath ghosted over his skin. “As much as I like gross and disgusting stuff, I really don’t want to hear about puss coming out of his ass cheek.”

            Peter snorted. “I know!” He pursed his lips and asked, “So, um, while we are just sitting here I want to ask something.”

            “Shoot. I’ll answer anything for you, baby boy.”

            “What made you decide to tattoo your entire body?”

            “90%”

            “Excuse me?”

            “Only 90% of me is tattooed. The only areas that are in their natural state are my palms, soles of my feet, and I’ll give you two guesses as to where the third is and it’s not inside my mouth.”

            “I’m not going to play along,” Peter replied dryly. “You haven’t answered my question.”

            “Cancer.”

            Peter looked at him worriedly. “You have cancer?”

            “Had. I went through the entire process, had surgery. The entire circus. I spent a lot of time thinking about death and when someone does that, they make interesting choices. I decided that if I lived or if I died, I was going to do exactly what I wanted to do. And here we are.”           

            “That’s…”

            Wade waved his good hand in front of Peter’s face. “No need for your comment. It’s not a big deal.”

            “It is. It is a big deal, Wade.” Peter did something he never normally would have. He leaned close and brushed his lips right along the crest of the skull cheekbone, grabbing hold of the tattooed man’s good hand. “You are one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has responded. It means a lot. I plan to keep updating this story. Feel free to leave comments or questions. ^^ <3


	4. Aliens Are Real

Chapter 4

            Two weeks followed since the night in the emergency room and chimichangas. He hadn’t had seen Wade since because he had to leave town for work but the Deadpool performer made sure Peter didn’t forget him. He called and texted at odd hours. Normally Peter would have been bothered by the “pestering” but he found it charming in a way. Gwen teased him relentlessly when he checked his phone during breaks at school but he didn’t care. He looked forward to whatever Wade sent him and he began to wonder if this feeling would ever fade.

            “I’m coming home, jail bait!” Wade exclaimed loudly over the phone.

            Peter grinned at the phone where it rested beside him on the bed; books perched on his lap. “When?”

            “I’ll get in late tomorrow. You want to spend the next day together?”

            “I have school.” Peter reminded him.

            “Aw, you nerd. Skip it. It’ll be Friday. You’re so smart I’m sure one won’t make or break you.”

            Peter bit his lip, thinking it over. “Well, it depends. What do you have planned?”

            “Lets go to the zoo! It’s a school day so no one will be there.”

            “I dunno,” Peter trailed off teasingly, a smile splitting his face.

            “ _Please._ I’ll pay, of course. You won’t regret it.”

            “Well, if you insist. Yeah, I’ll skip class for you.”

            “Good on ya, little gold digger.”

            “Oddly I’m okay with that nickname.” Peter laughed lightly. “How did the shoot go?”

            “Awesome! I wish you could’ve come. You are total model material.”

            “I don’t think so.” He replied, shifting his glasses on his nose.

            “No, I showed the photographer your pic. He totally wanted to work with you.”

            “You have a picture of me?”

            “Of course!”

            Peter racked his brain of the time Wade could’ve taken the picture. He couldn’t think of any. “When did you take it?”

            “The first night we met. Actually before I said hello.”

            “Wade, that’s not charming when you take stalker photos!” Peter tried to sound serious but he knew from Wade’s laughter he failed miserably. “You have no shame.”

            “Not when it comes to you, baby boy.”

           

            Friday morning, Peter left the house at 7:30 with a kiss on his aunt’s cheek like always. He found Wade’s jeep waiting for him outside. Peter couldn’t hold back a smile even if he tried as he climbed into the vehicle. His heart skipped a beat at the goofy grin that Wade gave him. Never would he have thought a skull could look happy. The look in his hazel eyes set in black did funny things to his stomach.

            “Ready for some fun?”

            “Yeah. No jet lag?”

            “Of course not!”

            Wade pulled out onto the road, already telling Peter all about his trip to the photo shoot in Vancouver. Peter managed to ask, “do you think you’ll drop the sideshow to model? Like full time?”

            “Nah. I enjoy being Deadpool too much.”

            “Where did you get your inspiration for the character?” Peter inquired.

            Wade chuckled. “I am the anti-hero Deadpool in another universe.”

            Peter quirked his brow at the tattooed man. “Oh?”

            He nodded knowingly. “Actually multiple universes. We are superheroes.”

            “We?”

            “YASS! Petey, you are Spider-Man in another.”

            “Really?” Peter glanced at Wade thoughtfully. He knew the guy was a bit crazy but this made him wonder if he should be worried. Then Wade snorted.

            “I know it sounds insane. Maybe the docs messed with my head but I use this stuff for my act.”

            “Do you believe the other universes are real?”

            “I’d like to. Life is so _boring._ It’s so much more fun with all those possibilities.”

            “You believe in aliens, don’t you?”

            “Pst! Of course!”

            Peter laughed as they pulled up to a breakfast diner. Wade just smirked. “Unfortantely, El Sombrero doesn’t serve breakfast.”

            “What about Taco Bell?”

            His face twisted in disgust. “No way! Nu-uh. Nein!”

            Peter threw up his hands playfully. “Okay! I got it. The restaurant that must not be named.”

            “It’s not even worthy of that title.”

            “Voldemort fan?”

            “SHHHH!”

            Peter laughed loudly as they entered the diner and sat at the counter. The waitress came up to the counter and he recognized her as one of the sideshow performers. “Wade, what are you doing here?”

            “To get some delicious pancakes of course! The usual, Cherry.”

            The brilliant red head rolled her eyes and fixed Peter with a kind smile. “For you?”

            “The same.”

            “Coffee? Juice?”

            “Orange juice, please.”

            Cherry smirked. “You are cute. Want to dump this lug and go out with me?”

            “I found him first!” Wade shouted as she walked away, cackling. Peter bit his lip to muffle his laugh. The tattooed man rounded on him. “This is not funny.”

            “You need to up your game, Wade. Or somebody else might just sweep me off my feet.”

            Wade pouted. “Petey, don’t be like that.”

            Peter shook his head, smirking. The food came and Peter fell in love. The pancakes were almost as good as his Aunt May’s and that was saying something. “These are like God’s tears.”

            Wade looked at him with wide eyes. “Whaaa?”

            He just shrugged and ate, savoring the fluffy pancakes that were cooked perfectly.

           

            Later they arrived at the zoo, Wade grumbling about the amount of people at such an early hour. “Looks like we’re not the only ones who had the same idea.”

            “Hush, your mouth, smarty pants.”

            “No, ‘baby boy’?” Peter teased.

            “Only when you’re not being a smarty pants.”

            Peter smirked as they walked up to the entrance. He did try paying his way in but Wade cut him off, quickly buying both their tickets in. Upon walking into the open courtyard, they spotted several school group tours just beginning. Of course the sight of a man covered in grotesque skeletal tattoos drew children’s and preteen’s attention. As they weaved around the groups, Peter saw them point and whisper, the younger ones out right asking their teachers why the man “marked all over himself”.

            Stifling a laugh, Peter grabbed hold of Wade’s hand and tugged him beyond the crowded area. Wade twitched his nose at him and shoved both their hands into his jacket pocket to keep them warm in the cold morning air. They walked around to all the open exhibits, Peter taking pictures with his older camera as they went but for the most part he left it alone so he could keep his hand in Wade’s pocket.

            It took a better part of the morning for them to just see half of what the zoo had to offer. “Would you like to go for lunch?” Wade prompted as they watched peacocks strut pass.

            “Mexican?”

            “Oh my, Mr. Parker, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were a boy after my own heart.”

            Peter flashed a cheeky grin. “Lets go. I’m starving.”

            Of course Wade couldn’t leave the zoo without doing one insane thing. Before Peter even realized it, he was being dragged behind a hollering Wade Wilson. “EVERYBODY RUN! They’ve escaped!”

 

            They ate at the same Mexican restaurant that was quickly becoming “their place” to eat. As they waited for the check Wade asked, “what would you like to do now?”

            Peter shrugged. “Anything is fine by me.”

            “Oh really?” Wade grinned mischievously. “Anything?”

            “No. I take that back.”

            Wade laughed. “Want to go back to my place and chill?”

            He hesitated before giving a slight nod. He was a bit curious to see what kind of place the tattooed man lived in. “Sure. That sounds great.”

            Come to find out Wade lived in a small studio apartment. A counter separated the kitchen from the living/bedroom area. The frameless bed and couch were positioned so both faced a huge TV. Peter marveled at the entertainment center with stacks of video games and neatly organized game consoles. Peter noted the sideshow posters and various props shoved into corners as well as knives, swords, and guns mounted on the wall.

            “Cool place,” Peter commented.

            “Take off your shoes, baby boy, and get comfortable. We are playing video games.”

            Peter immediately walked over to the collection, immediately picking out three he knew he wanted to play, and then plopped down on the “L” shaped couch. Wade went into the kitchen to return with a Coke for Peter and beer for himself. He sat down next to Peter, saying, “I don’t condone underage drinking.”

            “Fine. I don’t want your beer anyway.” He snarked, sticking out his tongue. “Set up the game now.”

            Wade snorted. “Bossy.”

            They spent the next four hours playing different two player games. They ended up on Portal 2. Peter chomped down on the inside of his cheek as he decided to cause as much trouble for Wade, who was taking this game surprisingly seriously. He needed to mess with the Deadpool performer a bit. See if Wade had his limitations. Apparently he did.

            “Petey,” Wade whined loudly, “can you get me out of here? I’m stuck. Just shoot a portal there.”

            “Right here?” Peter asked innocently looking in the direction Wade indicated on the screen, briefly glancing at Wade’s side of the split screen.

            “Yes. Do it now.”

            Peter did as he was asked but as soon as Wade fell through the portal, he immediately shot another. “What!” He giggled as he watched Wade fall into the toxic pool that they had been trying to avoid.

            “What did you do that for?” Wade asked, rounding on him.

            Peter shrugged. “I thought that’s what you wanted.”

            Wade gave him a suspicious look before grunting. They played on, Peter doing everything he could to mess the other man up. After his tenth death, Wade yelled, “Peter! We are a TEAM. We are suppose to work TOGETHER. Why? Why? _Why!_ ”

            Peter was rolling with laughter, tears streaming down his face. He yelped when Wade suddenly tackled him. “You little punk!”

            “Oh come on, Wade!” Peter giggled as he half-heartedly pushed at the other. “It is nothing to get worked up about.”

            “You’ve been doing it on purpose.” Wade tipped them over, capturing Peter’s wrists and pinning them to the couch on either side of his head. They both suddenly stilled, Peter meeting rich eyes set in black skull sockets. His eyes went to the full lips marked to look like teeth and unexpectedly he wanted those lips on his. Then Wade stood quickly, grumbling.

            “Next time I won’t let you get away with it.”

            “Oh, yeah?” Peter quipped but his heart wasn’t in it.

            “Yeah.” Wade didn’t sound any better. “You want some pizza?”

            “Sure.”

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally up. I'm trying to update regularly. I apologize for any mistakes. I wanted to go ahead and post. I hope you enjoy. Hugs and kisses.


	5. Old Lady Antics

            “When do I get to meet him?” Gwen demanded as they walked home after school.

            “Uh, I don’t know.”

            “Don’t give me that. I demand to meet him. I did get you two together after all.”

            Peter resisted rolling his eyes. “Let me ask him.”

            After a brief moment of silence she asked, “so how far are you planning to let this go? I mean if you two start dating you do know what that entitles.”

            He felt his face flush. “Of course! Wade doesn’t hide how much he likes my behind.”

            Gwen barked a laugh. “You have decisions to make, Peter.”

            “Yeah.” He looked down at the new message on his phone.

            “You know about, you know, sex between guys right?” She threw up her hands at the look he shot her. “Hey, I’m just making sure you know to use protection.”

            “Stop. Just stop.” Reading the message a second time, he told her, “You want to meet him today? He wants to have a late lunch with me.”

            “He won’t mind a third wheel?”

            “No, I don’t think so.” Peter stopped walking to text the man back. Wade’s reply came quickly, saying to meet him at the Mexican restaurant that they had eaten at last time. He resumed walking as Gwen looped her arm through his.

            “I’m excited,” she said as the restaurant came into view. His heart skipped a beat as his eyes landed on Wade standing out front on the side walk. The tattoos striking despite Wade’s long sleeve shirt and baseball cap. His face lit up at their approach.

            “Baby boy.” Wade pulled him into a solid hug before turning to greet his friend. “You must be Gwen. Peter, talks about you a lot.”

            She wore her sneaky smile. “Oh? I hope all good.”

            “Enough to make me jealous!”

            Gwen patted his arm, giggling. “Don’t worry. Peter’s only infatuated with you. I’m only here if things go sour.”

            “Gwen!” Peter glared at her as Wade laughed. “Come on lets go eat.”

            They sat down at a booth, Wade sliding in next to Peter while Gwen sat across. He nearly groaned at the pleased smile on his friend’s face as she looked at them.             Gwen leaned forward asking, “so, Wade, what kind of acts do you do?”

            He was about to respond when the waitress came over to get their drink orders. Once she left, Wade said, “a bit of everything just about. Sword swallowing, playing with fire, knife throwing, juggling. I have to say my one man plays are the best though.”

            “You get to talk without interruption. Of course that’s your best,” Peter commented dryly.

            “Awww don’t be that way. You know I can’t help my motor mouth as you’ve called it. It’s all part of my charm. Admit it. You wouldn’t have given me a chance if I acted as gloomy as I look.”

            “You do realize you went and had that tattooed on your face on the course of your own free will.”

            Wade pursed his lips in thought. “I’m beginning to wonder about that. I don’t think it was a completely rational decision.”

            “How can it not be a rational decision?” Peter turned in the booth to look him dead on. “All those tattoos took months, years to get done. It’s not like it was a spontaneous choice you made while under the influence.”

            “But I am under the influence. Under the influence of --- ”

            “I swear if you say what I think you’re going to say, I’m getting up and walking out.”

            “I wasn’t going to say ‘under the influence of your drug.’ I was going to say ‘my own insanity. But hey that works too.”

            “No it doesn’t. I didn’t even know you then.”

            “I was dreaming of you before I laid my eyes on your sweet a— ”

            Wade trailed off as Gwen’s laughing drew their attention. “Oh my god. You two are so cute together!”

            “See! She even agrees.”

            Peter sighed, grateful the waitress returned with their drinks and took their orders. Gwen and Wade chatted, mostly Wade, while Peter listened. He leaned his head back, obviously tired. He had stayed up late the night before talking to Wade and studying for chemistry. Wade, without faltering, took hold of his hand and kept it there on Peter’s thigh. He couldn’t help a small smile grace his lips.

            They finished their meal and paused in front of the restaurant. Peter’s hand had somehow found it’s way back into Wade’s. The tattooed man asked him, “do you want to go back to my place? There’s a _Golden Girls_ marathon.” He wiggled hairless brows, grinning.

            Peter looked at Gwen. “Sure but I want to walk her home.”

            “Peter, you don’t have to do that. I am grown. I can walk myself home.”

            “But — ”

            “It’s fine,” Wade interjected. “I don’t mind walking the pretty lady home.”

            They began walking and Gwen asked, “So Wade, where did you get inspiration for your Deadpool character.”

            Wade shrugged, tapping his forehead. “Here I suppose. I think I’m Deadpool in another universe.”

            “Another universe?” Gwen’s brows rose, her eyes cutting to Peter as if to say “ _why haven’t I heard of this yet?”_

            Peter had gotten use to this of course. Every since Wade first told him of the other universes, Peter would ask him to tell him more about them. Regardless of whether or not the stories Wade told were real, they were still amazing and entertaining. He loved hearing of the adventures Wade came up with. Peter said, “his theories are really interesting.”

            “They aren’t theories, science brat!” Wade looked at him scandalized but still refused to let go of his hand. “They are real.”

            “They are theories until they can be proven.”

            “But they are proven! They’re in my head.”

            “Wade, you do walk around calling yourself insane most of the time. Do you know where I’m going with this?”

            He humphed, making a pouting face at Peter. “Yes.”

            “I do like hearing about your other universes.”

            That brightened him up, causing his eyes widen more drastically, white stark against the black rings around his eyes. “Peter was Spider-Man in several. My Deadpool was an anti-hero of sorts.”

            “What was I?” Gwen asked.

            “Uh, I didn’t know you in the others but the Peter in those did talk about you.”

            Peter frowned, catching something in Wade’s voice that told him that the man was lying. Gwen asked, “why is this universe so different from the others?”

            “The choices people make are different.”

            “Do you know why there are no superheroes in this one?”

            Wade shrugged, thinking for a moment. “No. I suppose the technology was never developed for it. Something stopped it so here I am just playing the character Deadpool. BUT! Three wonderful things occurred in all those universes. One being Bea Arthur. Two being chimichangas.”

            “What’s three?”

            “Three is a certain Peter Parker whose existence in all those universes always affected the out come of mine. For better or worse.”

            Peter narrowed his eyes, pursing his lips. “Why do I get the feeling you went on a homicidal rampage?”

            Wade couldn’t stop laughing for three blocks.

 

            Once in his apartment, they kicked back on the couch. Peter grunted as Wade grabbed him and pulled him to his side. The man chuckled, wrapping his arms around Peter as they settled into a long afternoon of watching _The Golden Girls_. He sighed in contentment, Wade’s hand moving to comb through Peter’s mess of hair. He shifted his head so it was easier for Wade to reach which put his head on the tattooed man’s shoulder.

            He stirred a bit later to the sound of old lady antics, his head in Wade’s lap. Wade still had his hand in his hair. When Peter rolled to look up at him, Wade said, “you are so fucking adorable in your sleep.”

            Peter stuck his tongue out. “Shut up. Maybe if someone didn’t keep me up all night I wouldn’t be so tired.”

            “Its not like we were having sex. We were talking AND you could have said good night at any time and I would have let you sleep. Do I seriously need to become the responsible one in this relationship?”

            “Depends. What kind of relationship is this?” Peter asked before even stopping to think about it. Now he wish he had because Wade went still and quiet, looking at him intently. “I mean…I, uh…”

            Wade’s soft smile caught him by surprise, his hand moving to cup Peter’s cheek. Rough, dry lip fell against Peter’s. They just rested there and Peter realized he was okay with this. Pressing back, he fisted his hands in Wade’s shirt and tugged. He got the message because Wade deepened the kiss, moving his mouth against Peter’s. Wade nipped at Peter’s bottom lip, biting, and pulling it into his. He pulled back, smiling at Peter’s own starry eyed expression. His face and ears red, and his breath coming quick in anticipation.

            “That’s the kind of relationship I want with you. Its crazy. I’m crazy but if you’re okay with it I want so much with you. Even though a guy like me doesn’t deserve someone like you. God, what am I saying? I want to fucking ravage you, tie you to my bed and do unspeakable things and at the same time I want to keep you away because I don’t want to hurt you. I try. I really try. Will you try being my boyfriend? Its so basic and _normal_ but I want it so bad.”

            “Calm down before you hurt yourself.” Peter laughed. “Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend."

            “Really?”

            “Really.” Peter sat up and wrapped his arms around Wade’s neck. “Kiss me?”

            “With pleasure.” Peter only caught a glimpse of a wolfish grin before Wade captured his lips once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Thank you to everyone who has read this. Comments and kudos mean so much. Enjoy!


	6. My Lover's Got Humor

[This song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u3voRbKryjA)is the one Wade plays.

 

            Peter was having a bad day. Bad week, really. Jameson has hounded him over the littlest of things. He was desperately close to just quitting his job with the newspaper. Today, on the other hand, his entire face throbbed. No doubt he had a nice bruise forming. Flash thought it would be funny to hit Peter in the face with a basket ball. Gwen was beside herself. All in all, Peter found himself in a foul mood.

            “Here. Take this.” His best friend said as she passed him two Advil.

            “Thanks.” He had a serious headache brewing.

            “You just need to deck him one good time, Peter.”

            “Yeah and then that’s open season on me. Solves nothing.”

            Gwen hummed. “Or you could get Wade to speak to Flash. That’s what I would do if I had a boyfriend that looks as scary as yours.”

            Peter rolled his eyes. “I am not going to ask Wade to come and scare Flash.”

            “Just an idea.” Gwen huffed. “Are you going to ask Wade to go to homecoming with you?”

            He must have looked at her as if she had grown a second head because Gwen laughed. “What? It’s an honest question.”

            Homecoming was a week away. He had to go since he had volunteered to take pictures for the dance. Someone else was covering the game. He sighed in annoyance. Dances weren’t his thing. “I thought we were going together.”

            “Peter…”

            “What?”

            “Why not ask Wade?”

            “Maybe because he’s like twenty-eight and probably doesn’t want to go to some lame high school dance.” He side stepped an old lady and her yapping little dog on the side walk.

            “You don’t know that for sure. He’d probably get a kick out of it.”

            Peter shrugged. “I don’t know.” He paused at the street corner. “I have to go to the office.”

            Gwen frowned. “Jameson at it again?”

            “Yeah.”

            “That’s another loose end you need to cut.”

            “You want me to get Wade to intimidate Jameson as well?”

            “Peter, I tried reading that article by Tommy Ott. The one you took the pictures for. I was absolutely disgusted.”

            He nodded, having read the same article when it came out and felt the same as she did. Normally he didn’t care about the content but this time was different. They painted the whole show, including Wade, in a horrible and discriminating light. It droned on, calling the performers a menace to society. It was ridiculous and actually made Peter ashamed he had contributed to it.

            “I know,” he said to her. “I’m heading this way. I’ll text you later.”

            “Ask Wade, Peter.” She gave him a warning look before they parted ways. He walked into the Daily Bugle office. Peter paused by Jameson’s office door before knocking and entering.

            “There you are, Parker. I’ve got a job for you.”

            “Yeah?” Peter tried to hide the distaste in his voice. He didn’t think he did very well but Jameson didn’t act like he noticed or cared. Tommy on the other hand gave him an odd look.

            “You remember that freak show? That _Deadpool_ performer is becoming a big deal. We got an interview with him. I need pictures and, Tommy, make him look bad.”

            “No.”

            “Excuse me?” Both men looked at him sharply.

            Peter snapped. Perhaps against his better judgment, but he could always regret it later. “No. I read the last article and that was…no, I will not participate in ruining Wade’s name.”

            “Who’s Wade?”

            He snorted. “That Deadpool performer.”

            Jameson’s eyes narrowed. “You take the pictures or you don’t come back.”

            Peter quirked his brow at the men. “Fine by me. See you never.” He turned to walk out but then he paused, glaring back at them. “Oh and your interview with Wade is going to be cancelled.”

            The older man’s face darkened. “What’s that suppose to mean?”

            “Wade’s my boyfriend, dumbasses.”

 

            A bus ride and a short walk later found Peter on Wade’s door step. He didn’t bother texting or calling him. Just showed up. He knocked timidly and waited. A small smile threatened to break out on his face when he heard a thump followed by cursing. The door swung open to a shirtless Wade who wore a slightly peeved look on his face.

            “I told you to take your girl scout cookies and shove—Petey!”

            Peter huffed. “Please don’t tell me you said that to a twelve year old girl.”

            “No, her mother.” Wade pulled him into the apartment and closed the door. “Bejeezus, baby boy, what happened to your face?”

            “I’m having a rough day.” Peter admitted, his smile slipping.

            Wade nodded in understanding. He helped Peter remove his coat while he toed off his converse, leaving them next to Wade’s combat boots. They sat on the couch, Peter tucked comfortably beneath Wade’s arm. He sighed, glad he decided to come here instead of heading home. He wasn’t ready to tell Aunt May he had quit his job and try to explain away the bruise at once. Peter knew she would be wanting to have words with both parties.

            “Want to talk about it?”

            Peter shrugged, looking down at his hands where they were folded in his lap. “Some jerk at school hit me in the face with his basket ball and I just quit my job with the newspaper.”

            “Why?”

            “Jameson, he — he’s just such an ass. The amount he pays me is not worth it.” Peter didn’t say anymore. He didn’t want Wade thinking that he had quit his job because of him.

            Wade tightened his hold around Peter’s shoulders. “It’ll be better tomorrow.”

            “I’m better now. Being with you does that to me.”

            Peter peered imploringly up at Wade, taking in every detail of that skull face tattoo. He glanced down at the his bare torso. He never seen Wade completely shirtless. The only time he had, Wade was wearing a vest and had been standing on stage. Peter felt like he could get lost in the intricate detailing and grotesque beauty of the body art.

            Wade suddenly pulled away and stood. Peter watched curiously as he turned on his phone, cranking the music up to fall volume.

            _My lover’s got humor_

_She’s the giggle at a funeral_

_Knows everybody’s disapproval_

_I should’ve worshiped her sooner_

            Wade sauntered over, wolfish grin teasing his features and his hand held out. Peter, wide eyed and speechless, took it. Wade pulled him to his chest, one arm secured around his waist and the other gripping his hand as if Peter was made of glass and he would break.

            _My church offers no absolution_  
            She tells me ‘worship in the bedroom'  
            The only heaven I'll be sent to  
            Is when I'm alone with you  
            I was born sick, but I love it  
            Command me to be well  
            Wade swayed, keeping Peter tight to his front. He shivered as the older man’s lips brushed against his ear. Peter jerked, surprised, when Wade nipped at the sensitive skin beneath his ear. Wade chuckled and then spun them in a neat circle. Peter felt cool air hit his back as Wade’s warm hand found its way up his shirt. The ticklish action caused him to arch away from the touch and right into Wade who growled. The hand pressed against the small of his back, holding Peter in place as his other hand moved to his side and slipped beneath the hem of the clothe. Hands trembling slightly, Peter raised them to Wade’s bare shoulders.

            “I’ll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies/ I’ll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife/ Offer me that deathless death/ Good God let me give you my life.”

            Peter shuddered at the way Wade sang softly against his skin. His breath hitched as Wade moved his lips over Peter’s own, holding but not quite kissing. He continued singing, his voice deep and husky. Peter found it alluring as they swayed along with the song. He moaned as Wade finally claimed his mouth, their arms wounding around one another in desperate grasp. His stomach fluttered as Wade’s tongue invaded his mouth, the metal piercing brushing along the roof of his mouth. Peter kissed back just as roughly, feeling along Wade’s sharpened canines. He wouldn’t be against the idea of Wade biting him those ridiculous teeth.

            They were suddenly moving backward, Peter grunting as his back hit the wall. His hand traveled down over Wade’s hard chest and down his stomach to grip the belt loops of his jeans. Wade’s leg fitted between his and that damn mouth moved back beneath his ear where it began to abuse the tender flesh. Peter gasped as Wade bit down sharply, licking to sooth the pain.

            Peter arched into Wade, tugging at the man’s hips while resisting the urge to rut against the muscular thigh still wedged between his. He felt hot and tempted to keep going to wherever _this_ led them to. The other pulled away, though, his eyes drooped in a lusty haze, lips swollen and face flushed.

            “What was that?” Peter swallowed hard, licking his lips and breathless. He felt as dazed as Wade appeared.

            Wade chuckled, sounding breathy as himself. “Felt like you could unwind.”

            “It helped. Now I’m wound up in another way.”

            The tattooed man smirked. “Good to know.” He pressed his lips gently to Peter’s, hands moving to wrap around his neck. After a moment Wade pulled Peter back to the couch, laying them down and flipping on the TV. Peter grumbled and Wade tsked him. “Not tonight, baby boy. Lets just relax. Eh?” He settled behind Peter, wrapping one arm around his waist and another serving as Peter’s pillow. When he pressed a kiss to the sore bite mark, Peter sighed peacefully accepting the silent apology for what’s worth.

            Wade’s phone interrupted their moment of silence. Peter watched Wade’s face as he read the message he had received. The man made an interested noise. “Huh. So Gwen tells me that you don’t have a date to the homecoming dance.”

            Peter gaped at him. “Why do you have Gwen’s number?”

            Wade flashed him a large grin. “Doesn’t matter. You’ve got a date, baby boy! Should I wear my Deadpool costume or a dress? I have this cute little black one that will make all the girls jealous.”

            Pressing his face into the couch cushion, Peter groaned.

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.o what have I done? I have no regrets. If you notice any mistakes let me know and I'll fix it. Thanks for reading! Hugs and kisses


	7. Story of my Life

            “Peter! Breakfast!”

            He grumbled as he rolled out of bed and went about his morning routine. Yes, it is a Saturday but ever since his aunt began working as a nurse he’d get up and eat with her before she left for the day. So after washing his face and brushing his teeth, he headed down the stairs. The smell of pancakes and coffee drew him out of his groggy state of mind. He found his lovely aunt, dressed in her scrubs, setting the table as he walked in. He hugged her before taking his seat.

            “So, Peter,” she began as she sat across from him. “I got a call from Jameson.”

            His eyes flew up to meet hers. “I’m sorry, Aunt May. I was going to tell —”

            “It’s okay. That was the best news I’ve had all week!”

            “Really?” Peter gaped at her, confused.

            “Of course. I had kept silent because you seemed so determined to do the job. When Jameson called to get you to come back, I was thrilled to hear that you quit.”

            “Oh.”

            She nodded. “He’s a rude and selfish man. You deserve better.”

            Peter shrugged. “I quit because I don’t like the newspaper’s content.”

            His aunt smiled at him in a way that warmed his heart. “I’m proud of you, Peter.”

            He flushed. “Thanks, Aunt May.”

            They ate in silence for a few minutes until she broke the silence. “I also want to talk about that bruise.”

            Peter grimaced. He couldn’t believe he forgot about the discoloration blooming across his jaw. Thankfully the swelling had gone down. “It’s nothing, Aunt May. It was just an accident in the gym yesterday.”

            “Not that one. The small one right below your ear.”

            His hand flew up to the incriminating mark as he turned several shades of red. “Oh, this? Its just a bug bite.”

            “Does this bug have a name?”

            Peter hesitated. He wanted to tell his aunt because he felt like she would be fine with the news of Wade, but its his greatest fear if she just happened to not approve of his first boyfriend. It would break his heart but he also knew he couldn’t hide it from her forever. “His name is Wade.”

            With out missing a beat, his aunt asked. “Well, do I get to meet him?”

            He released the breath he hadn’t realize he had been holding. “Do you want to?”

            “Peter Benjamin! Of course I want to meet him!”

            “Well, um, he’s taking me to the dance. Then?”

            “Good. So tell me about him. Are you two dating?”

            “Actually yeah, but it’s still pretty new.” Peter smiled shyly at the happy look on his aunt’s face.

            “Do you have a picture of him?”

            He bit his lip as he nodded and pulled out his phone. He found a picture of him and Wade. They had taken the selfie at the zoo; their faces pressed together, noses and cheeks red from the wind and the chill. Their faces split by large toothy grins. He passed the phone to her and watched her face.

            “Oh.” Her brows rose to her hairline. “That’s interesting.”

            “He works as a side show performer and a model.”

            “I must admit I’m a bit surprised by this bit of information but I know a book should not be judged by their cover. I trust your judgment, Peter. I know you wouldn’t give this man the time of day if he didn’t have a good heart.”

            A grin broke out over his face. He blinked hard to fight the tears of joy that threatened to spill. “He’s great, Aunt May. He really is. I hope you like him.”

            “I’m sure I will if he means this much to you.” She stood and hugged him tightly. “I’m happy for you, Peter.”

            “Thanks, Aunt May.” He pulled away to look at her soft smile.

            “But there is one thing.”

            His face fell. “What?”

            “If you two are having sex, you better be using protection. I mean it.”

            “Aunt May!”

 

            “What are you planning on wearing?” Gwen asked as they knelt over various cardboard cut outs that they were currently working on for the dance. The high school had voted that the theme of this homecoming should be Alice in Wonderland.

            “Uh, a dress shirt and slacks?”

            Gwen rolled her eyes. “I think you and Wade should dress in sideshow gear. That would be awesome.”

            “I don’t have anything.”

            She gave him a _duh_ look. “I know that but Wade does. Do it, Peter. You two will be the center of attention.”

            “That is if they let us in.”

            “Worried what the school might say about his tats?”

            “Yeah, that and that we’re both guys and that he is twenty eight.”

            “If you think about it, Peter, you are kinda in a scandalous relationship.”

            “I already know this. Could you like not remind me of it?”

            “Speaking of scandalous have ya’ll done the do yet?”

            “Speaking of scandalous have you got something on your new blouse.”

            Gwen looked down at her shirt in panic. “What! No, I don’t. Peter—”

            He took his paintbrush and flicked it, sending washable paint all over his best friend. She screeched, “PETER PARKER!”

 

            A mess cleaned up and a phone call to Wade later, Peter and Gwen found themselves outside of Villains on 66th. Wade grinned as he let them into the closed building. He had praised Gwen’s idea that they should wear themed outfits for Friday night. Peter felt out numbered now as they walked to the back room that held the costumes, make up and other props.

            Gwen excitedly began rifting through the racks, pulling out pieces she loved. Peter rolled his eyes as she chatted away ideas in a way that rivaled Wade’s mouth. Her sudden scream caused both parties to jump. Peter laughed at Wade’s terrified expression.

            “I know what you can do! Peter, you must wear make up that matches Wade’s tattoos! Eeeeee! It’ll be so cute.”

            “I need to get you a new friend because I’m not it any more.” Peter responded dryly to her out burst.

            “Peter…” Gwen said in a way he knew she wasn’t going to let this go.

            “Fine,” he huffed. “I’ll think about it.” She grinned and returned to her work.

            Wade leaned down to whisper. “You friend scares me.”

            “Don’t worry. She scares me too.”

 

            “This was a bad idea.”

            “Peter, you look wonderful. In a circus performer kind of way.”

            He glared at his reflection, ignoring his friend from where she sat on his bed, fully dressed. He wore a blue pinstripe vest and slacks over a bright red shirt. He rolled the sleeve up to his elbow and slipped on his red converses. Gwen had styled his hair, though he couldn’t see a difference from the normal messy way he usually wore it. He sighed and fixed his glasses on his face.

            “I still think we should put make up on your face.”

            “I tell you what, Gwen. We’ll do it for Halloween.”

            “Really!?”

            “Yeah, really.” Suddenly his phone beeped. He quickly checked his message and saw it was from Wade.

            _Are you sure your aunt wants to meet me?_

_Yes, I’m sure. I told you she’s fine with your tats and the fact that you are an old man. Now get your ass here. Gwen hates being late._

_Ooooo language XD_

_Wade…_

_Alright. I’m here._

            Peter huffed a laugh as he told Gwen and headed down stairs where his aunt was waiting with her camera. She smiled, snapping a picture. “You two look wonderful.”

            “We do realize this is only homecoming.”

            “Yes, but we aren’t taking any chances.”

            He rolled his eyes as there was a knock at the front door. He went to answer and smiled as he took in Wades appearance. He wore a black pinstripe slacks and vest with the same red shirt underneath. Tonight he was donned his black converses instead of boots. Peter noted the two small boxes he held in his hand.

            “Hey, hot stuff.” Wade winked and pulled Peter into a hug.

            “Not looking too bad yourself.” He laughed, pulling the tattooed man into the house. He held his hand, knowing Wade was nervous about meeting his aunt. It took a long conversation and kisses to get Wade to realize that his aunt wasn’t going to shun him over his tats or gender or age.

            Peter led him into the house and to the kitchen where his aunt and Gwen waited. Wade cleared his throat, holding out his hand to his aunt. “Hello, Mrs. Parker. I’m Wade Wilson.”

            A moment of silence seemed to stretch forever before his aunt cracked a smile. “Hun, we give hugs. Come here.” He grinned at the startled look on Wade’s face as Aunt May pulled him into a hug. She added, “you can also call me Aunt May, dear.”

            “Of course.” Wade blinked rapidly as he pulled away and then suddenly his goofy grin broke out over his face. “I must say, Aunt May, you are much prettier than I imagined. How old are you? Twenty five?”

            “Oh, you dog.” Aunt May laughed loudly. “I want pictures!”

            Wade turned to Peter who was waiting patiently at his elbow, shaking his head in disbelief. “Can you not flirt with my aunt?”

            “She’s a very lovely woman, Peter. You should have warned me.”

            “I’ll remember that next time.”

            Gwen handed Peter his camera. “You look nice, Wade.”

            “As do you, my fair lady. A flower for a dance later this evening?” With a flourish Wade whipped out corsage. Peter didn’t miss the way he slipped the other smaller box into his pocket. He said nothing as Gwen gushed over the bright purple flower that matched her dress.

            “Oh my God, Wade. This is so beautiful. Thank you.”

            The next half hour was spent poising for pictures to the point Peter felt ridiculous but as he watched the way Wade teased Gwen relentlessly over her One Direction obsession, belting the chorus to _Story of my Life_ , Peter realized he wouldn’t have it any other way. He then rescued his camera back from his aunt and promised to be home by midnight. Wade stumbled down the stairs as Aunt May shouted after them. “Remember to use protection!”

            They arrived to the school, walking across the parking lot riddled with students doing questionable acts before heading into the gym. Many paused in their conversations to gape at the full tattooed man and “puny” Peter Parker hanging on his arm. They reached the check in, standing at the end of the line as they waited. He began to worry about his earlier fears of the school faculty not allowing Wade in. He was pulled away from his thoughts when a certain bully walked up the sidewalk.

            “Oh, hey, Flash!” Gwen waved excitedly and Peter glared at his friend. Of course Wade clocked in onto the familiar name, his head tilting in interest as he fell silent.

            The jock hesitated, eyeing Wade’s serious face. Peter had to admit, his boyfriend did look scary when he wasn’t smiling. “Hey.”

            “Flash,” Gwen continued, her voice dripping with fake politeness. Peter rolled his eyes. “Let me introduce you to Peter’s boyfriend, Wade. He’s a side show performer. He is skilled in sword play.”

            Wade smirked darkly. “And not just the sexy kind!”

            Peter ruffled his hair and sighed in relief as the line cleared. He tugged Wade along, gripping his camera tightly as they moved onto the next threat. He didn’t like the look on the principle’s face. As soon as they were within hearing range, the stout man said, “he is not allowed here.”

            “Why?” Peter asked nicely.

            The man gave him a smug look. “He is not student? Covered in tattoos? A man?”

            “Are you serious?” Gwen snapped. “You are turning away his date because of that? Could you be any more of a bigot?”

            The principle’s face turned an ugly red color. Wade jumped in before anything could leave the school official’s mouth. “Its okay. I’ll go. Peter, just text me when you get ready to leave. I’ll pick you two up.”

            “What?” Peter’s heart sank. Gant it, this was just some stupid homecoming dance but he still wanted to spend it with Wade. “No, I’m leaving too.”

            “Peter,” the principle said warningly, “you are to take pictures.”

            “Take your own damn pictures!” Gwen snarled and turned on her heels, storming away in a fury. Peter shrugged at the man and followed, arm through Wade’s. By the time they got back to Wade’s jeep, Gwen was nearly shouting her outrage.

            “Gwen, you do realize you are more upset over this than we are?”

            She huffed. “I have issues with that man.”

            “Comic book issues?” Wade inquired.

            “Shut it, skull face.”

            Peter laughed. “Well what do we do now? I’m sure your parents are about to get a phone call.”

            “Until then, we hang out and have a fun time. The theme of the dance was stupid anyway.”

            “Well what do you suggest we do?” Peter asked as he slipped his camera back into its case and put it on the floorboard on the passenger side.

            “Bowling!” Wade bellowed. “In the death trap everyone. I know this sketchy place that has the best nachos.”

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pre-apologize for any weird grammar mistakes. I'm about to pass out but I wanted to finish and put it up. So here it is! Also may I note that I've never been to a homecoming dance but I have been to my junior prom and same sex couples weren't allowed. My high school was a giant d!@k The theme sucked anyway. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hugs and kisses


	8. Uncle Ben, this is Wade Wilson

Time seemed to fly by. Aside from the fact that Peter had been put on yearbook probation and Gwen had two day in school suspension for their incident at the dance, he felt so deliriously content that it sometimes scared him. Come November, Peter walked alone to the cemetery. This was his least favorite anniversary but he refused to forget it. He strolled through the grave stones. It was quiet here as if there was no city surrounding him. Peter frowned when he spotted a familiar figure standing at the foot of his uncle’s grave. He ducked behind a tree, peering around to watch Wade.  
“Mr. Parker,” Wade began, clearing his throat. “I’m Wade Wilson, Peter’s boyfriend. I—I just wanted to say that I love him. I promise to take care of him and Aunt May for as long as I live even if Peter ever decides he doesn’t want me.”  
Peter’s heart clenched as he heard a whimper and saw the tears fall down Wade’s cheeks. Suddenly he couldn’t look. He hid behind the tree, letting his head fall against the back, tears creating tracks down his own face as continued to listen to Wade.  
“He doesn’t deserve someone like me. Never in my entire life have I regretted anything. I don’t even regret running away from my own family. Now I do. I regret getting my tattoos. He’s really smart. Someday he’s going to be famous for creating something that will stop world hunger or war or something. I’ll be ashamed to stand by his side as his partner because I’ll be his freak partner covered in tattoos. I promise that if he asked me to go, I will. Without argument. Without question.”  
He came out from behind the tree, his own voice carrying across the graves. “You better not. You hear me, Wade Wilson. Should I ever be stupid enough to tell you to leave. You better fight for me because I’d fight for you.”  
Wade turned quickly, his eyes wide. “Peter…”  
Peter walked over to him, slipping his hand through his easily. He peered at his uncle’s grave. “Uncle Ben, this is Wade Wilson. My boyfriend. You would have loved him once you got pass his tattoos. Aunt May does. He’s funny and kind. He’s the kind of person you would have called ‘someone who eats life’. I love him, Uncle Ben. I wish you could have met him.”  
He was pulled into a bone crushing hug, tears falling freely. Wade’s voice was tight with emotion as he whispered, “I love you, baby boy. I’m not going anywhere now.”  
“You better not,” Peter mumbled into Wade’s chest.  
“You two are perfect for each other and you don’t even realize how much so.” Aunt May’s voice broke them apart. She was walking from the same way that Peter had came, carrying a small bundle of flowers. They remained silent as she placed them on the head stone and said a quiet prayer. She turned to them and smiled sadly. “Boys, how about we go shopping and then go back to the house and watch holiday movies?”  
“Sounds great, Aunt May.” Wade wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulder and offered his arm to the older woman. His Aunt slipped her arm through Wade’s and they left the cemetery together. 

Wade told Peter that he would be gone over the Thanksgiving holidays. Peter had never been more disappointed but he just nodded and smiled. He knew about Wade’s estrangement from his family. So he didn’t want Wade to spend one more holiday by himself but now he was going to Vegas for a show. He spent every night talking on the phone with his boyfriend. The rest of the time they sent constant text messages. Peter never knew he could miss someone so much.  
Hey my flight will be in half an hour. Wade texted him come Friday night.  
Peter quickly responded and rushed downstairs, tugging on his jacket as he went. “Hey, Aunt May,” he said once he found her in the kitchen. “Wade’s flight is about to land. I’m going to take his Jeep and pick him up.”  
“Alright. Be careful.”  
“I will.”  
“Are you going to spend the night at his place?”  
Peter paused at the odd tone in her voice. “Can I?”  
She huffed. “Peter, you are eighteen. You two haven’t seen each other in a week. Yes. You can spend the night.”  
“Oh, okay. Um, I’ll text you later and let you know for sure.”  
“Alright, honey. Go get your man.”  
Peter flushed before kissing her and running out of the house. He found his way to the airport and down to the baggage claim where he’d promised to meet Wade. Exhaling heavily, he bounced on his toes. Waiting was excruciating for him right now. Chewing on his lip, he kept his eyes trained on the direction he would be coming from. Then he saw his boyfriend emerge among the crowd. Naturally he wasn’t hard to miss, not with all the tattoos and wide berth most people gave him.  
A huge grin split that inked face as Wade spotted him. His steps noticeably quickened and Peter jogged to meet him half way, pulling him into a hug. Wade chuckled, returning the embrace just as fiercely. “Missed you, baby boy.”  
“I missed you too.”  
“Come on. Lets get my bag so we can get out of here.”  
Arm in arm, they went over to suitcases and waited patiently for Wade’s. No words were said. Instead they just held each other only parting when Wade reached for his bag. Peter led him back out of the airport to where he had parked the Jeep and passed Wade the keys.  
“You want me to take you home?” Wade asked as they pulled onto the interstate.  
“Um, Aunt May said I could stay the night at your place if you don’t mind.”  
Wade grabbed his hand. “I’d love if you stayed.”  
“Okay. I’ll stay.”  
They arrived to Wade’s apartment, Peter juggling Chinese takeout. “How was the flight?” He asked as he set the food on the kitchen counter.  
“Awful!” Wade called as he took his bags over to his bed before walking over to the kitchen area. “It seemed like I would never get here. Why do people bring children on airplanes? Normally I don’t mind that kinda stuff but this brat was about to get it. And then there was this old lady who started lecturing me on my poor life choices and that I needed to find Jesus. So I started spitting bible verses at her. She had the nerve to say how could any girl love me with a face like this.” To make his point Wade shoved his finger into his own face.  
“What did you say?”  
“I told her that my boyfriend loved me very much, tattoos and all.”  
“Then?”  
“She began on the whole abomination kick.”  
“And you said?” Peter couldn’t help the sly smile, already knowing that Wade had won this argument with the old lady.  
“I took out my phone and pretended to call someone. I interrupted her by saying ‘Hi. Westboro Baptist Church? Yes, you seemed to have lost one of your brainwashed minions. No, it says Adam and Eve. I did both and now I’m onto a Peter. Oh, well, fuck both of you and not in the fun way!’.”  
Peter laughed loudly, planting a sloppy kiss on Wades cheek. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Wade said warmly, all the tension easing out of his shoulders.  
Instead of sitting on the couch, they set up on Wade’s bed to watch TV. They settled on Supernatural reruns. “Why don’t they make a Supernatural video game?” Wade asked conversationally. “So much wasted potential.”  
He hummed, swallowing his food. “That would be cool. Can you imagine getting to play as a hunter or switching between Dean or Sam?”  
“Have an option of all three. Kinda like Skyrim. Just have a never ending game of ‘jobs’.”  
“And you get a big inventory filled with different kinds of weapons. You have to choose which one would work the best on the monster you are fighting. Like have a choice between shotgun shells filled with lead or salt. OR choose between an axe or a stake dipped in lamb’s blood.”  
“Fuck! Who do I call to make this happen?!” Wade shouted and Peter laughed. “You’d think they would have already taken care of this.”  
“They do have an anime.”  
The tattooed man rounded on him. “Excuse me. What?”  
“Yeah, there’s an anime of it. Jensen voices Dean for part of season one. I think. I haven’t seen it.”  
Peter yelped as Wade shoved his food into his already filled lap as he launched out of the bed. He quickly grabbed the takeout box and placed it on the bedside table before any could get on the comforter. He watched Wade with an amused grin as he retrieved his lap top from his carry on bag. Wade returned, plopping down, and turned on the Mac. As they waited, he asked, “so do you think it’s on one of those online anime sites?”  
“I don’t know. Try YouTube first. Sometimes those anime sites can be a pain.”  
Wade nodded, typing in his password and then pulling up the YouTube page first. Peter watched as he typed “supernatural anime” into the search bar and clicked on the first option there. They waited for the ad to finish and then it came on. Wade reaction was immediate. “Damn, gurl, you need Visine.”  
Peter smacked him. “Shhhh.”  
They watched the opening in silence, Wade whispering sharply when the man’s eyes flickered. “Shape shifter. I bet he’s a shape shifter.”  
“Hush and watch or I’m gagging you.”  
Wade waggled his brows, bumping shoulders with Peter. “Promise?”  
“Shut it, skull face.”  
They shifted so that Wade balanced the computer on a pillow over his lap, his back leaning against the head board. Peter curled into his side, his head resting on Wade’s shoulder as they watched the ridiculous anime remake of Supernatural. Peter didn’t even try to stay awake and neither did Wade. Eventually, the tattooed man closed the lap top and set it on the floor before moving them down the bed so he spooned behind Peter. He went willingly, half asleep as it is. He sighed as Wade’s arm curled around him and his breath ghosting over the back of his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes. I wanted to go ahead and put this up. Also note that I'm not sure when the next part will be up. Hopefully next weekend. Until then I have exams to prep for. 
> 
> Thank you to all my readers. You are all so wonderful. The last few weeks have been rough but I'm glad I started posting my story. To be honest I was too scared and nervous to. Reading all of your comments make things a little bit easier to deal with. 
> 
> By the way here is my tumblr http://jblue177.tumblr.com/


	9. Round Two?

            The sound of banging pots and pans lured Peter from his sleep. He grunted at the noise, snuggling deeper under the covers. He inhaled deeply, savoring the spicy scent Peter had come to indentify as Wade’s. He smiled when he heard said person curse and something went ‘splat’. Huffing, Peter rolled out of the bed to answer the call of his bladder. As he shuffled across the room he saw Wade in the kitchen in nothing but boxers and an apron that said ‘Kiss the Cook’. Peter didn’t bother eyeing the mess being made.

            “Good morning, Sunshine!”

            “Mornin’.” Peter mumbled before locking himself in the bathroom. Once done and face washed in attempt to wake himself up, he returned to the kitchen. He took in the appalling disaster that had come to be. The counter was covered with flour and milk. On the floor was a puddle of lumpy batter. Despite that there was a large pile of already finished pancakes and a bowl of pancake mix left to go. Peter shot Wade a look that clearly said ‘what the hell?’.” The other simply shrugged. “I messed up the measurements.”

            “ _Right_. I know about your pancake fetish.”

            Wade grumbled. “Darn it! I thought I had hid it so well.”

            Peter chuckled lightly, moving around the puddle, and wrapped his arms around Wade’s waist. “You are going to clean up this mess afterwards, you know that right?”

            He grimaced and then settled on a pout. “You won’t help me?”

            “I didn’t make it but…I might.” Peter pecked Wade’s lips with his before pulling away. He fixed them each a plate and glasses of orange juice as Wade tended to the still cooking pancakes. Peter sat at the counter and ate. After a moment he realized that Wade hadn’t had said anything. Glancing up, he saw Wade gazing at him with a hazy expression that caused his heart to skip. “Wha—?” His head jerked around when a series of sharp taps at the door startled him. Wade snapped out of his daydreaming and groused. “Who the hell goes knocking on doors this early?”

            “The same people who make enough pancakes to feed a small army?”

            Wade stuck his tongue out at him before going to answer the door. Peter watched curiously as he walked over to the stove to keep the last of the pancakes from burning. Wade opened the door to reveal a woman he recognized from the sideshow. She looked frantic and carried large bulky bundles. “Wade!” She cried. “I need you help.”

            “You do realize it is eight in the morning?”

            “Hear me out. Would you pose for me? I got an offer to be featured in his huge show.”

            “Why not use something from your portfolio?”

            “I can’t submit old stuff! I need something new and fresh. Something edgy.”

            “Me?”

            “Yes! I’ll do anything, Wade. Please? I’ll be in you debt.”

            Wade sighed loudly and stepped aside. She hurried through the door as if she was afraid he would close the door in her face. “Thank you! Thank you! You are the best.”

            “I know.” Wade removed the apron to pull on a pair of sweats as she set her stuff down. When the strange woman finally saw him, Peter gave a tentative smile. Her eyes were piercing as she took in his rumbled state of his shirt and borrowed sweats. She turned away to quirk her brow at Wade.

            “What’s this? You actually let a partner stay until morning?”

            Peter frowned at her, understanding the implication she made. Wade’s face seemed to darken as well at the comment. “If you don’t behave, you can get out. That’s Peter, my boyfriend. Boyfriend, this is Althea. She is a coworker, a photographer, and a skank.”

            “Hey! Once upon a time you swore never to commit. How was I suppose to know you changed that clause?” She humphed and turned to Peter. “Sorry. Its nice to meet you, Peter. Really.”

            “Like wise.” Peter greeted politely, still unsure what to make of her. Wade seemed indifferent yet barely tolerant. It made Peter wonder. He looked at the glowering tattooed man and asked, “mind if I use your shower? If I’m going to stay longer that is.”

            “Do you want to? It shouldn’t take us too long.”

            “Yeah.”

            “Sure. Al, go ahead and start setting up.”

            Peter waited as Wade walked over to his closet, pulled out some clothes and handed them over. “The towels and rags are in the cabinet under the sink and I have extra razors and tooth brushes in the drawer.”

            “Okay. Thanks.” He shot her one more look before closing himself in the bathroom again. He quickly showered, using Wade’s body wash, and shaved. Once out He brushed his teeth and even used the other’s deodorant before tugging on the clothes. He felt like he wasn’t going to go home today either. He made a mental note to call his aunt at least before noon and let her know.

            Peter stepped out of the bathroom and paused taking in the scene before him. Along the empty stretch of wall a black background had been hung. Large lights and stands meticulously placed around the area. A shirtless Wade stood at the center, a scowl darkening his features. He watched silently, the sound of the camera clicking filled the apartment as Wade and Althea moved about. As a fellow photographer the process interested him but he didn’t think portraits were his thing.

            Finally she paused, making an annoyed noise. Wade visibly relaxed, winking at Peter as he waited. She abruptly said, “this isn’t what I want.”

            Peter felt his cheek twitched when Wade rolled his eyes, hands coming to rest on his waist. “Well? What do you want?”

            “Its just that this is like everyone’s photos of you. You showing off your tats looking all moody. I want something _more_.”

            “What you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?”

            Peter snorted, drawing their attention. Althea’s eyes squinted at him and Peter didn’t like the look she gave him. Her gaze tracked over his form before flicking to Wade and then back to Peter again. Wade frowned, obviously catching onto where this was going. “No,” he stated clearly.

            “Come on, Wade. Let him decide.”

            “Decide?” Peter inquired.

            “Can you pose for me with Wade?”

            “I’ve never done it before.”

            “That’s okay! Honest. I think you are exactly what I need to make this project a hit. Please? I’ll be in your debt forever.”

            Wade audibly growled. “Al, you do realize I just got home last night. I would like to chill with my boyfriend and sleep. Petey, ignore her.”

            “Good thing you have those tats so no one can see the dark circles under your eyes.” She smiled hopefully at Peter. “Please?”

            Peter bit his lip, thinking it over. He nodded. “What can it hurt? I’ll try it if you don’t mind, Wade.”

            He grinned as his boyfriend shook his head. Althea set her camera down. “Awesome. Just remove your shirt. It’ll only be shots from the waist up for now.”

            “For now?” Peter repeated as he shed the oversized t-shirt. He tried going for brave face but with the way Wade’s eyes were locked on his torso made him blush. He pointedly ignored him.

            “I like to do sexy pictures but not porn. That’s not artistic. Not my thing. Not that there is anything wrong with porn.”

            Wade smirked. “Are you a lady who is admitting that she enjoys porn?”

            She glowered. “One: according to you I am not a lady. I am a skank. Two: that is none of your business, Wade Winston!”

            Peter laughed. “Winston is your middle name?”

            “Get over here, jail bait, so we can get this over with.”

            Sobering up, Peter went to stand next to Wade. He bit his lip as Althea scrutinized them and finally said, “Lets do something like you see on the covers of those romance novels that old women going through menopause read.”

            “Hey! Those books are legitimate works of literature that can be read by anybody.”

            She wiggled her brows. “Oh, Wade, is there something you wish to share with the class?”

            “Take your pictures, you infuriating woman!”

            Peter made a surprised noise as Wade’s hands snatched around his waist and pulled him to his front. The playful demeanor faded out of them and Peter was left dealing with professional Wade and Althea. He had expected the other to tease him and be inappropriate but he didn’t get any of that. Wade kept them moving and directing him what to do. At first Peter was tense and embarrassed by the way Wade touched him in front of a camera but the he relaxed and didn’t feel so stupid.

            “You are great, Peter.” Althea commented as Peter felt Wade move behind him. His breath hitched as a hand traveled to splay beneath his naval, tips sliding beneath the band of his sweats. He shivered at the brush of those sharpened teeth on his skin. He barely heard Althea say, “you have the perfect pouty face.”

            “I don’t pout.” Peter responded indignantly.

            Wade’s breath tickled against his neck as he laughed. “You do have a pouty face.”

            “Look who’s talking.” Peter squirmed. After playing grabby hands for the past half hour Peter was ready to be alone with Wade for a make out session. He sighed in relief when Althea put her camera down.

            “I think we are done. Thanks guys. I got a lot of great material.”

            “Sure.” Peter pulled on Wade’s shirt and went to the kitchen to clean up the while they packed up her stuff. Before she left, Althea wrote down the information to the event. “You guys should totally come.”

            “I want copies.” Wade drawled as she walked out the door. As soon as he slammed the door behind her, he shouted, “yes! She’s gone! So how about we go get some mex to go?”

            “What about the small arsenal of pancakes?”

            “Slide it into the fridge. Lets go.”           

            “Sounds good to me.”

           

            An hour later found Peter on Wade’s couch playing video games, pleasantly full. They had gotten enough chimichangas and tacos to last them through tomorrow. His mind wondered, though, while Wade told him about his trip and his story with Althea. He kept thinking of Wade’s hands on him this morning, the way he pressed against his back during the night while they slept. To be honest he had given it a lot of thought while Wade was away over the holiday.

            “You got school tomorrow?” Wade asked casually as they battled it out on the screen.

            “Yeah but, um, I’m thinking about skipping tomorrow.”

            Wade quirked a nonexisistant brow at him as lifted his drink to his mouth. “Oh? A slacker now?”

            Peter suddenly paused the game and turned to his boyfriend. “I want us to have sex.”

            Wade coughed and choked on his drink. Peter blushed as he waited for the other to catch his breath. He moved his hazel eyes, wide with surprise, onto Peter. “Way to jump topics.”

            He flushed. “Well, I-I mean it though.”

            “Okay,” Wade put his controller down. “Alright. Lets talk about this.”

            Peter frowned. “Why? What’s there to talk about?”

            “Sweet baby Jesus’ cow, Petey. Don’t make me be the responsible one.”

            Peter’s face fell, his feelings on the way to getting hurt. “You don’t want to?”

            “I do! I do! But, baby boy, we have never talked about this. Well, not seriously.”

            “Okay, so what do you want to talk about?”

            Wade pursed his lips before speaking. “I’m assuming you have never gone all the way.” He paused, waiting for Peter’s nod and continued. “So have you thought about how far you want to go?”

            “All the way?”

            “Okay. Top or bottom?”

            Peter flushed anew. “Uh, which do you like?”

            “It doesn’t matter to me, baby boy. It’s about what you want. If it makes you feel any better, I like both.”

            He nodded. “I want to be on the…bottom.”

            “You sure?”

            “Yeah.”

            Wade nodded and stood, pulling Peter with him. He melted into him as Wade kissed him and then pulled away. “To the bed.” His heart pounded as he did as instructed while Wade went around turning out lights, leaving the one over the stove on so they weren’t in complete darkness. His stomach coiled nervously as he shed his shirt, tossing it over the chair by the bed. He tucked his thumbs into the sweats but Wade’s hands pulled them back as his lips captured Peter’s. They kissed calmly and sweetly for a moment until he pulled back.

            Wade nuzzled along his jaw. “If you feel uncomfortable just tell me. Don’t put on a brave face.”

            Peter tugged at the hem of his hoodie. “ _I want this. Now._ ”

            “Fine. Humor me and promise.” Wade chuckled as he mouthed the column of his neck.

            He released an exasperated sigh. “Alright. I promise.” Peter gasped as Wade nipped at a particularly sensitive patch of skin. Soon Wade’s shirt was gone, followed by their pants. The kisses became deeper, a game of push and pull. Their bodies bowed towards the other, moving for delicious friction. Wade’s moans drove Peter. He shed away any last bit of hesitancy because he did want this. He wanted it so badly he could cry. He craved Wade with every fiber of his being. By the way Wade maneuvered him onto the bed, Peter knew the older man felt the same way.

            Soon the last of their clothes were gone, Wade’s body covered him, his weight reassuring and welcomed. Hands explored tentatively while they made out, becoming bolder as time passed. At one point Wade paused, ear pressed to Peter’s heaving chest. The lube and condom had found its way onto the bed. Wade reached for bottle. “Baby boy, is it okay for your heart to be mine? It such a beautiful heart. Loud. Strong. Fast but steady. Will give it to me if I asked nicely?” The tattooed man leaned up, his eyes hazy with desire. “Will you give it to me if I beg? What if gave you a star? A star that pales in your light? Will your heart be mine then? Will your heart be mine if I told you had mine?”

            Peter cried out, arching off the bed as Wade prepped him and made love to him, all the while whispering sweet praises and ‘I love you’s. Nothing felt more right. Of course his first time wasn’t perfect. They had awkward moments like bumping foreheads or accidently clashing their teeth together painfully. It hurt and Peter almost called the whole thing off but Wade kissed him softly until the discomfort ebbed away. It wasn’t at all like in the movies or in books but Peter wouldn’t trade it for anything. He was glad he had waited. They laid on rumbled covers, wrapped around one another as if it would destroy them to be separated.

 

            Consciousness came slowly but Peter realized dimly that it was dark outside. He shot up in panic, wincing at the ache. Wade grumbled, tightening his hold around his waist. “What’s ‘ong?”

            “Aunt May. I didn’t call her.”

            Wade chuckled sleepily. “I did. Don’t worry ‘bout it. Lay back down.”

            Peter smiled lazily as he reclined back and curled back into Wade’s side. Wade hummed and pulled him closer, drawing the quilt over their heads to shut out the chilly room. “Did you turn the heat off?”

            “Turned it down so we could snuggle naked under the covers.”

            He giggled softly. “I love you, Wade.”

            “Love you too, baby boy.” Peter inhaled sharply as Wade nipped at the area beneath his ear. He peppered kisses along his jaw until his lips found Peter’s. They moved their mouths together, sending warm tingles along Peter’s spine. Wade pulled back. “Round two?”

            “Don’t need to ask.”

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be studying but this happened. Oh well. ENJOY! Hugs and kiss <3


	10. Anything But

            Ever since the night at the tail end of Thanksgiving break something changed in their relationship. They had jumped some invisible hurdle that was keeping their relationship from developing and he didn’t even realize it was there until it was gone. If they weren’t in Wade’s bed, they were in Peter’s. Of course nothing happened while Aunt May was under the roof. Peter had way too much respect for the woman who was practically his mother in all tenses of the word to have sex with Wade down the hall.

            He started going to Wade’s shows more often. At first, Peter felt awkward standing in the crowd of people looking for a good time and entertainment through alcohol and dangerous acts. Soon enough he became use to it. Actually word spread like fire that he was Deadpool’s boyfriend. Peter also learned (much to his surprise) that Wade actually had a fan base. Girls and guys alike would approach him where he had taken up residency at a table along the wall. Peter felt awkward about the questions in the beginning but he soon realized that most of them were just genuinely curious and not coming at him with malicious intent. He answered the ones he deemed appropriate and gave coy ones for the questions that weren’t so much.

            Through this he befriended quite a few regulars and some of the performers. Althea would stop by and say hello as he watched the show. Even the host came and greeted him before moving onto greet someone else. Peter had found himself as a regular at Villains on 66th. Gwen started coming with him as well. He noticed his best friend eyeing the fire breather, Mary, in a way that surprised him. In fact one night he waved the performer over much to Gwen’s horror. They fell into an easy conversation until they shifted to the topic of his boyfriend.

            “So, Peter,” Mary began, “does Wade really have tattoos _everywhere_?”

            He blushed, knowing exactly what the other girl implied. They spent a lot of time naked around one another now so Peter’s bound to notice some stuff. “Yes, pretty much.”

            “What’s on his butt?” Gwen asked, shamelessly.

            Peter grinned, recalling exactly what Wade had had tattooed on his bottom. “Superheroes. From his Marvel Universe.”

            “Really!” They all laughed. Mary gasped for air. “Are you serious? He has giant buff guys in spandex on his ass?”

            “They’re in color too.”

            “He has no shame.”           

            “No, he doesn’t.”

            Peter smirked as the girls finally began chatting away about which were better, colored tats or black and white tats. His best friend seemed especially pleased when Mary led her away to show Gwen her props. A little while later, Wade appeared on stage and launched into his routine flawlessly. He called for a volunteer and found Wade grinning at him from across the room. Peter sighed as Wade crooked his finger at him. The crowd cheered as he stood and stepped up onto the stage. They went through the routine they had worked on the night before. He had fun and trusted Wade undeniably when he stood through the knife throwing routine.

           

            Peter dressed in the same outfit he had for the dance, knowing Wade was going to wear his. They had decided to dress alike for the art show. He felt light and happy. Of course who wouldn’t be when they just finished all their final exams for the semester and was off on holiday break? He couldn’t think of better way to celebrate than spending the night with Wade. He heard the front door open and Wade’s booming voice echo through the house. His aunt’s laughter brought him out of his room.

            He walked into the kitchen where Wade chatted excitedly about his new routine. Aunt May nodded and smiled, asking appropriate questions as Wade paused. “Hey, baby boy.” His boyfriend pulled him into a hug and gave him a chaste kiss. “Are you ready to go?”

            “Yeah—” They all stilled as the front door bell rung. His aunt’s brows furrowed.

            “Who could that be?”

            Peter shrugged and turned around to go answer the door. He frowned as he stared James Jameson in the face. “What do you want?”

            The older man actually seemed at a lost for words. “Parker. I—”

            “I’m not coming back to work for you.”

            “I know. I’m here to see your aunt.”

            “My aunt?”

            It was then that he realized that his former boss held a bouquet of roses. Peter suddenly felt very ill. “Aunt May!” He turned away, appalled, and right into Wade’s arms. One look at his boyfriend’s face, he could see the disgust. His aunt walked into the entryway. “What is it, Peter? Oh.”

            Jameson cleared his throat and held out the flowers. “Hello, Ms. Parker. We spoke a few times over the phone and I would like to ask you on a date if it pleases you.”

            His aunt sniffed but took the flowers. “I don’t believe we share the same views on certain things.” She looked pointedly at Peter wrapped around his fully tattooed boyfriend. “I’m not interested in a relationship.”

            Peter watched, completely embarrassed and wondered if he should leave. Especially when Jameson visibly deflated and straightened again as he tried again. “Friends, perhaps. Or take this as a formal apology to everyone of you. Including you Mr. Wilson.”

            “Right.” Wade shrugged as if he could care less.

            Aunt May strolled forward. “Thank you. I will consider your proposal.”

            After his ex boss left, Wade whistled. “Well that’s an interesting plot development.”

            Peter elbowed him, smirking, as his aunt went back into the kitchen ranting about the man’s audacity. He called out, “Lock the doors, Aunt May. We are heading out.”

            “Okay. Be careful and have fun.”

            “Will do, lovely.” Wade called as he led Peter outside to his vehicle.

            They arrived to the gallery, the outside lit up with Christmas decorations. Once inside, Peter eyed the gathering crowd. He could tell they were the artsy types by the way they dress and moved about the space. He didn’t know anybody but he could tell that some figures were sustainably more important than others. Two other photographers were featuring their work. They went by and looked at those first before moving onto Althea’s section. Peter flushed as he peered up at the pictures of him and Wade.

            She pulled him into a bone crushing hug. “Oh my gosh. Peter, I can’t say thank you enough for you doing this. Everyone has loved it. I’ve even had a few offers to feature this in various magazines and other shows.”

            “That’s wonderful,” Peter said, smiling lightly. “Congrats.”

            “Let me treat you guys to a fancy dinner next Thursday?”

            Wade snorted. “Of course. We aren’t turning away free food.”

            She grinned. “I’ve also been giving out your contact info, Wade, to some other photographers who will actually pay for your services.”

            “Next time you surprise us at eight in the morning, I’m doubling the fee.”

            Althea nodded and looked at Peter. “I’ve had some ask about you. I told them to call Wade to get to you. I didn’t feel comfortable giving out your number.”

            “Oh, okay.” Peter didn’t know what to think of that.

            Wade pulled them away then to the drink bar. He leaned down and said quietly. “Art shows aren’t just for looking and interpreting art. It’s a business. So we’ll probably be stopped frequently especially after they see your pics.”

            “Now you tell me.”

            “You don’t have to say yes to any of them. Though they will pay. Don’t let them convince you otherwise.”

            “Or they’ll have to answer to you?” Peter inquired as Wade grabbed two soft drinks for them.

            “Damn straight they’ll have to answer to me.”

            Peter chuckled as he sipped his drink. They went about the event talking to other guest. He felt out of place among the artists and quickly realized they had their own jargon much like people in the science realm did. He caught only a few things he was familiar with because of his trial and error learning with his own camera. Some came up to him asking for him to model for them in the future and even an art instructor asked if he would be willing to pose for his students at the college. Peter politely declined all of them but pocketed the business cards that were given to him.

            On contrary, Wade accepted a few offers, trading numbers and times. Peter listened with interest as Wade told them his wages. Some agreed while others seemed peeved at Wade’s high prices. When one made a comment, Wade smoothly replied. “I am not a back ally whore. I’m a high priced call girl. If you want the goods, you’ll pay the price. If you can’t sell _your_ stuff it is not my problem.” In the end the woman agreed to the rates.

            After the party, they picked up pizza and headed to Wade’s apartment. Peter eagerly changed into Wade’s clothes even though he had his own set in the drawer. They curled up on the couch together, stuffing their faces with pizza and watching action movies. At one point Wade asked, “did you have fun tonight.”

            “Yeah. It was new.”

            “I can take you to more if you like.”

            “Sure.” Peter paused, biting his lip before posing his question. “Wade, do you want to come over tomorrow and help us decorate for the holiday’s?”

            Wade’s smile did funny things to Peter’s heart. “Of course. I’d love to, Petey.”

            “And, um, if you don’t have anything planned, I was thinking you could come spend Christmas eve and Christmas day with me and Aunt May.”

            Peter squeaked as Wade kissed him roughly. “Baby boy, I couldn’t think of a better way to spend the holiday.”

 

            They spent the next few days decorating the Parker residence inside and out. Thanks to Wade they were able to put up lights that had been Uncle Ben’s job. Wade scaled the roof fearlessly, singing at the top of his lungs Christmas carols, and strung the lights. They got a larger tree than normal and used Wade’s Jeep to bring it back to the house. Wade even went to the store to buy more stuff to decorate the house with.

            Come Christmas eve, they gathered in the kitchen as they cooked their own dishes to contribute to the meal. Peter covered deserts while Aunt May fixed salads and side dishes and Wade barbequed chicken. They were all very joyful, singing and telling stories as they worked. After dinner and clean up they gathered in the living room to watch Christmas classics. After the second movie, his aunt looked over at them on the couch and asked, “boys, would you like to go ahead and trade presents tonight?”

            “Sounds good to me,” Wade replied as he nudged Peter up.

            His boyfriend stood and reached beneath the tree and passed out all the gifts. Peter received new lens for his camera from Wade and a bag to keep them in from his aunt. Wade laughed as he opened his from Peter. He had given Wade a scrapbook, filled with all the things they have done together over the last four months, including pictures, texts and inside personal notes and jokes. Wade kissed him long enough for Peter to blush, especially in front of his aunt.

            Aunt May stood to snuggle into the new robe and slippers Peter had gotten for her. She looked at the tree, making a curious noise. “Huh, Peter, did you put that ornament in the tree?”

            Peter looked up, frowning. “What ornament?”

            “Wait that’s not an ornament. It looks like a small present. Right there next to Scooby Doo.” She continued, pointing up at the top before sitting back down.

            His eyes scanned over the tree until he saw what she was talking about. He rose to his feet and walked over to Christmas tree. He had to stand up on his toes to reach the small box. He pulled it down, examining its shiny red paper and gorgeous gold bow. He looked up to see his two favorite people wearing big smirks. “Guys…”

            “Open it, Peter.” His aunt instructed.

            He spared a quick glance at Wade before carefully tearing away the wrapping. He blinked, instantly recognizing the small black box from the night of the homecoming dance. The one Wade had pocketed. For some reason his hands began to shake and his stomach twisted nervously. He popped the lid off the small box and his breath caught in his throat. “Oh my God.” Inside laid a black leather bracelet, trimmed in silver and gold overlapping scales. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Also the most expensive. He looked up, searching their faces to figure out who’s the culprit. Wade’s quiet expression gave him away.

            “Don’t cry, baby boy.” Wade said, quickly standing and walking over to him.

            Peter didn’t even realize he was crying but now that he did, it only got worse. He gave a grateful sigh as Wade pulled into a hug. “T-thank you. Its amazing, Wade.”

            His boyfriend pulled back, plucking the bracelet out of it’s box. He flipped it so Peter could see the engraving on the inside leather. It was the date and the place they first met plus the first words they ever said to one another.

            _8.23.14_

_Villains on 66 th_

_“Hey, baby boy. What’s your name?”_

_“Certainly not baby boy.”_

Peter laughed and kissed Wade. “I can’t believe you remember that.”

            Wade chuckled. “I can never forget the first time we met. People either want as far away as possible from me or in my pants but none have ever dared to sass me the way you did. How can I forget that?” He grabbed Peter’s left wrist and lifted it before securing the bracelet. It fit snuggly and perfectly, smooth and comfortable.

            “Wade, I love it.”

            “I’m glad.”

            Peter looked at his aunt who looked just as happy as a lark from where she sat. “You were in one this?”

            “Of course! This has been a fabulous Christmas, boys. I must say I love you both so very much.” She hugged both of the tightly. “You are both fine young men.”

            “Thank you, Aunt May,” Wade said, voice deep. “For allowing me to be apart of this.”

            “Wade, you are my family now. You hear?”

            “Yes, ma’am.”

            “Now I want grand babies.”

            Peter flushed. “Aunt May! We’ve only been together four months. That’s — I’m still in high school!”

            Of course Wade was laughing so hard at Peter’s panic stricken face that he turned red beneath his tattoos and nearly knocked over the Christmas tree.

 

            Peter knew exactly where Wade and Aunt May sat in the crowd. Wade was nearly impossible to miss since everyone else looked in his direction with mixtures of curiosity and disdain. Naturally they hooped and hollered as Peter received his diploma. After the ceremony, Peter sought them out and found them near the auditorium entrance. Aunt May hugged him tightly before standing back to snap a picture.

            “I’m so proud of you, honey.”

            “Come on, Aunt May. Don’t be like all the other PTA moms around here. You are cooler than that.”

            She snorted. “Pictures. Where is Gwen?”

            Just then his best friend walked, her arm wrapped around the waist of her new girlfriend, Mary. “I’m here. How do you want us, Aunt May?”

            They took group photos of just the four of them, then some of just Wade and Peter or Gwen and Peter. Finally they took family photos, Wade included. He actually didn’t mind the picture taking. He was too elated and happy, being surrounded by friends and family. Wade even dragged him over to where some of the school faculty, including the principle, were mingling and kissed him deeply in front of them. His boyfriend then proceeded to flip him the bird. “That’s for prom, you dick bags.”

            Peter couldn’t even bother chastising Wade even if he wanted to. Afterwards, they all went out to eat together before all going their separate ways. Him and Wade went for a walk through the park. Wade paused and turned to him, his face serious. “Peter, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Peter’s heart skipped a beat as Wade dropped to his knee, pulling out a ring. “I’m not normal by any context of the word but I love you and I’m asking you to be my husband. Will you share your life with me?”

            His grin stretched wide over his face, so much that it hurt as he nodded. “Of course, Wade. Will you share your life with me?”

            Wade chuckled, slotting the ring onto Peter’s finger before standing and pressing his lips to Peter’s. “You know what this means.”

            Peter huffed as he examined the ring. It was black inlaid with silver and gold scales, a perfect match to the bracelet he had worn religiously since the day he got it. “What’s that?”

            “You are going to have to deal with my ugly mug when we get old and these tats are fading and sagging.”

            Sliding his arms around Wade, his chin resting on his sternum as he looked up at him, he replied, “As if that’s going to scare me away. I’m sure you’ll look amazing.”

            “You will have a life time without nothing normal, you know that right, baby boy?”

            Peter leaned up and kissed him warmly. “Wade, I’m choosing you _because_ I want anything but normal.”

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The final completely not planned for chapter. I may or may not have been under the influence of a certain alcoholic beverage and may or may not have been writing this in one sitting at three in the morning with a bed full of dogs and cats. 
> 
> Here is my [tumblr](http://jblue177.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Feel free to leave comments, questions, or requests. Thank you to everyone who stops to check out my story. 
> 
> On a final note I would like to say that I hope to rewrite this in the future or do something similar to it but I have other projects I wish to complete first. 
> 
> Hugs and kisses.


End file.
